Shamy ftw: Proposal Time
by Ravingalexis
Summary: (So much fluff jfc) but seriously, it's after midnight but I didn't want to wait to post this until tomorrow, like I am w/ Tumblr. See inside for an important *A/n and please tell me what you think (:


*A/n hey guys, so I'm back after a somewhat long hiatus and this is my one hundredth fic I've written ever :) I wanted to make this special so I let you guys choose what I wrote, and the most wanted thing it seemed was a Shamy proposal, so here you go! It's full of fluff and the like, so I hope you enjoy! The slight? Shamy ooc should be explained by the future setting.

Also, for anyone else who sent me a prompt or an idea, I will write a fanfic about those too. I'm not sure when my next one will be posted, hopefully soon, as I want to get my schedule back.

Last thing, thank you guys so much for all your support up until now, I never thought so many people would read my writings and encourage me, so in all honesty thank you for inspiring me and keeping me going. Here's to another one hundred fanfics and even more happy days.

#

* * *

Voices mingled in the air around Sheldon and Amy as they strolled, their feet lazily scraping the red bricked pavement beneath them. It was an old town they were in for their vacation, one that held a lot of history everywhere you looked. Statues of memorable people sat on benches, stones next to fountains, leaning against walls despite the fact that it was the year 2032 and art had evolved so much. It seemed every tourist was swarming the place as well, yet it was as peaceful as a lone meadow, with all the light chatter around them in place of the white noise. And as they walked, Amy smiled, her and Sheldon's intertwining fingers locked securely as she swang their arms back and forth.

She could feel the sunlight pooling at the top of her head and it made her hair appear almost shiny. She was spooning frozen yogurt in her mouth, Sheldon watching her quietly, no doubt in awe. Their joyous compromise on this vacation allowed for him to become even closer to her and visit a city he previously knew nothing about. What a better time than this to present such a pressing question on his mind.

He waited though, waited for the peach flavored yogurt to dissolve on her tongue before kissing her, waited before taking her in his arms and nibbling on her bottom lip gently. Her mouth tasted sweet, it made his ears ring as his heart beat sped up and sounded clearly, because Amy simply had that effect on him.

And when the sun was at it's highest, only a small pool of yogurt remaining in her paper cup, Amy tried offering Sheldon the rest. He smiled at her until he felt silly, a sickening feeling that he was beginning to love so much after being with her for so many years. While he looked at her he skimmed his finger along the inside of the cup, gathering a small amount of yogurt on his finger. She giggled when he rubbed it on her nose. The sound attracted all eyes and ears and was so precious to Sheldon he was almost tempted to do it again, but rather grinned and simply kissed her once more, their lips melting together in their usual sweet harmony.

He locked his fingers in her hair, now slightly warm from the sun. He himself was wearing shorts and his flash t-shirt that he'd never grown out of, now under Amy's grip as she pulled him closer. The fabric felt soft to her touch, less so than his cheek as she brought her other hand to cup it. Which was funny, as nearly two decades ago, kissing in public repulsed both of them. All the tourists and other people around seemed far less intimidating when you were this in love.

Sheldon eventually pulled away breathlessly and grinned. He led Amy to a nearby fountain, trying not to swoon as the ruffles on the bottom of her dress blew in the wind. He loved how the colors of it blended together, bright oranges and yellows fused with pink. He picked a flower nearby with similar colors and walked over to her, placing it gently in her ear. It was covered slightly by her curled hair and she smiled before taking his hand back, moving to sit on the cool stone surrounding the fountain.

As she talked he leaned over to dip a finger in the water. Her voice was like a soft whisper and had him strung on every word, energizing him at the same time that the water felt calming.

"There was a fountain just like this where I grew up," he listened to her explain. And he nodded, sincerely interested in what she had to say. "It was beautiful, even when the teenagers in the area started drawing graffiti on the stone." Sheldon's eyes traveled from hers to her finger as she ran it along the stone, and he placed his hand on top of hers, feeling her smooth skin with a slow stroke of his thumb.

"I used to go down by the fountain with my only friend from elementary..." Amy continued, and he looked up to see a gleam in her shimmering green eyes. "I'm so glad we came here."

Sheldon was ecstatic that Amy was having such positive recollections of her child hood, as usually it was the opposite, and so sat up straighter to pull her into his side. She leaned her head on his shoulder, and they were quiet for a while, watching in secret at all the people bustling past. A couple with a small child did stop by the fountain, taking the time to toss a few coins in and smile as they recited their wishes silently. Amy made a wish in a similar fountain years ago, one she could proudly say came true.

She felt his lips press against the top of her head shortly after the family vanished. Sighing quietly, Amy brought her free hand to his stomach and rubbed it. Soon enough the stones beneath them became somewhat bothersome, so when Sheldon stood up to stretch he held his hand out to her, and off they went to their next destination, not forgetting to take a picture before they left.

The day continued like that for a few hours at least, their vacation never loosing that magical feeling. Sheldon never stopped kissing her in the most random of places as well as the ones that meant the most to them, and he held her hand wherever they went. Anyone walking by would assume they were married and happy, one of those being true, but Sheldon was done living such a ruse.

He didn't stop her until they were on the edge of a shallow pond on the outskirts of the town. It was near the small house they had been renting for the past month, their vacation being just over two. It was quiet there, lilly pads scattering over the surface of the water with bundles of cat tails in various places around the perimeter. Though the water wasn't as clear as the ocean back home, Sheldon could spot a few tadpoles and small fish and pointed them out to Amy, watching lovingly as her face broke into yet another dazzling smile. And though the air smelled moist and fresh, he could still smell her and the perfume she wore, saw her above all other scenery, and was so distracted by her presence that she sensed it and glanced at him with a chuckle.

"Is everything okay, Sheldon?" she asked, her typical caring tone seeping through, and Sheldon nodded, trying to fight the tear he got in his eye at the sight of such a beautiful woman before him. They were positioned on a patch of grass that was on a slope very much near the water, Sheldon holding onto her waist loosely, and he lowered his head until he was kissing her neck gently, breathing into it a sigh of content.

"Can I ask you something?" He could feel her ears perk up at his inquiry and smiled when she nodded her head. In a voice close to a whisper, he said "what do you think of when you see all these things around you? Did I pick the right place?" Nearby a small ring of waves disrupted the calm surface of the water, and Amy gazed in its direction while she thought with her lips lifted in a fond smile.

"When I see all these things around me I think of how right I was about my career choice, and how much I love where it got me. It gives me hope."

Sheldon waited for her to elaborate on the thought but she said no more, instead twisting in his arms and pushing him lightly away from her. "You're the main thing I see here though, you're so distracting." There was a teasing grin against her lips. "But yes, you did pick the right place." Sheldon reached out to rub her shoulder, smiling as well.

"Good."

Another moment of silence passed between them before Sheldon's lips were back on Amy's, and he made her knees go so weak she almost tumbled backwards into the water. He caught her just in time, breathing hard with such a ridiculous look of admiration on his face Amy nearly kissed him right there, probably would have if she hadn't been dangling above the water.

When she was safely on the ground he knelt before her and she climbed on his shoulders, her black loafers in his hand. Sheldon had taken it upon himself a few years ago to pick her up any way he could just so they could be closer, and once carried her bridal style all the way to his bedroom. Of course, that wasn't until they had gotten over the awkwardness and clumsiness of the next step in their relationship that everyone had been hoping for.

Now, years later he was taking her even further, beyond the pond and back to a more secluded area. Tree branches acting like lights strung around it, and the sun was setting, allowing for soft light to pool in from all directions. Sheldon set Amy down carefully, and she looked around slowly, in a daze as her feet sank slightly in the damp grass.

She suddenly turned to him swiftly, her hair whipping over her shoulders and she ran into his arms, pressing her face into his chest and then holding him at arms length. "Sheldon, this is so beautiful!" He smiled at her response, gently tugging her back by the hand as soon as she turned away.

"Amy,"

She looked up at him with nothing but love and joy, nodded and biting her lip as her eyes trailed down to his lips. Seeing this he chuckled lightly, giving her a quick peck before dropping down on one knee.

"Amy Farrah Fowler-"

"Yes. A million times yes." Sheldon paused, poking her nose playfully. "You didn't give me a chance to give my speech. I had it all planned out and everything."

A smile shown through once more on Amy's face and she pulled him up into a hug. "Then tell me," she whispered, hands running down his back innocently. "While we lie in the grass together and watch the sunset."

They fell down in sync and both laughed, a wonderful tune that filled the air, and that's exactly what they did until the first star in the night sky appeared. The rest was history to be added to their own books, and to be told whenever they had the chance.


End file.
